Antartida
by peruvianme
Summary: Reneesme and Jacob are getting married, Edward and Bella doesn t know what to do while their daughter is in her honeymoon... they ll do a trip they had talk about long ago... rate T just in case. normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone!!! this is my first fic so please tell me what you think!**

**read and review!**

**

* * *

**

-WHAT! --I heard a shout of down stairs. It was Edward's shout.

I run down and saw Renesmee, Jacob and Edward. There was something in their looks… Renesmee was so freak out like if she were waiting more shouts or to be thrown out of a the house. Jacob… was… like happy but at the same time… like if doubt , fear and shame about something… And Edward... mad.

-What is happening?—I asked calmly

-Asked her—said Edward in a cold voice.

-Reneesme, whats is it?

-mom… I'm… marrying Jacob—she said slowly

As soon as I heard that I take out the shield and said ´folow me. NOW.` so he did. We ran all the way to the hut. Once we get their I start.

-WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN!! SHE´S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD!!

-I can´t stand it too. But it`s her decision so we can´t do anything—he said with calm voice.

He wrapped me in his arms. i manage to calm down and kiss him.

-so……--I started

-so maybe….

-maybe we should give them our blessings?—I just… didn't like it, but they love each other so….

-we should, lets get back.

We run with our hands entwined. When we arrived they were all sitting at the living room.

-reneesme, jacob?- I call them

-coming

Tookig her hand I drag them to the kitchen. Still coudn´t bieleve what I was about to do. Edward and I still were with our hand entwined a he was looking at me with big eyes. After taking a deep breath I start

-Reneesme… tou know I marry your father… at a pretty young age… because we were deeply in love…

-yes I know mom-she whisper. I sighn.

-ok. You´ll have our blessing…. With one condition-I said with a big smile.

Edward was smiling too…oh! Right. I hadn´t put on the shield again.

-come on , Bella! What else?-jacob scream

-Jacob! Just shut up, ok? Shes just 8 years old and is getting married-he nodded, so I continue- I don´t want to be grandma at least for ten years more.

-Thanks mom! You are the best!!!-She scream excited. She was jumping of happiness. She gave Edward and me a kiss on the check and run into Alice.

**So…. What do you think? Please give me ideas!**

**I know im not good at grammar or… well sometimes writing.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! heres next chapter! please read and review!**

chapter 2

(RePOV)

Mom had approved my marriage with her best friend. Really strange really, but I'm glad of it. Still he is a were-wolf she just couldn't hate him. Mom and that were off, hunting. Tomorrow was finally going to be my wedding. I ´ve seen photos of my dad and mom marriage and it had been so perfect that I was a bit jealous. Of course Alice was organizing everything but I knew any wedding could ever be like that one.

-hey beauty, what are you thinking?-Jacob said cutting off my thoughts.

-Nothing really- it was true- just thinking about my mom wedding.

-what about it?

-it's just that-how could I tell him, ours wasn't, I mean couldn't, be that awesome- I was thinking how was going to be ours-I tried lying.

-sorry but you suck lying

-hey! What is that suppose to mean.

-you are worse than your mother when it comes to lying.

-my mother is a good lying-it was true she had improve in it a lot, she now was a master at lying, of course she didn`t like it, but it was only in case of.

-she is now. –how could he possibly know that much about Bella.

-Jacob… how long do you know my mother?

* * *

(BPOV)

I was baking some muffins for Reneesme and Jake. Wonder what were they doing. Music was flowing in the air, Edward play piano so nice…

-Edward?- I call him, I need him for this decision… it could cost someone's live…

-Yes, love?- he enter the room and because of my expression his eyes wide.

-Strawberry or watermelon?-I ask with innocent voice

-Bella….. Please…don't do that again- he beg me

-ok, sorry it's just I want to give it to them before giving out the news

-it'll be perfect- he wrapped his arms in my waist.

then, we stat kissing passionately. But just when we were in the best part of it… we heard some step near so we broke apart and entwined our hand, while I smile shyly.

* * *

**I´ve only receve one review so you know who are so...THANKS.**

** next chapter will be post soon. im working on it**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi Everyone!!! first of all I want to thanks my new Beta, Summermeadow, your great.**

**please read and review!!!**

* * *

**(bpov)**

_"Bells?" He managed to say while we kissed._

"How about having a little trip while Nessie and Jacob on honeymoon?"

We pulled apart. Our eyes met and I could see he wasn´t really thinking of a  
small

trip.

"Sounds interesting"I whispered. "But where?"

"How about Antarctica?" He said raising an eyebrow,and studying my  
expressions.

"Antarctica?! That was too far away, even for you Edward. How could you  
possibly  
think of that..that´s new… " He cut me to gently press his finger  
to my mouth .

"No, it isn´t." I waited until he sighs and explains himself.

  
_"When… you were still human… you were really worried about getting  
older…  
but also you didn´t want to hurt people while going through the  
newborn…"He stopped._

"So…so you once told me you wouldn't hurt nobody cause, I was taking you to

Antarctica."

The memory of Edward and I was talking about Antarctica was really fuzzy.  
However, I can still make out some of the conversation.

Flashback

"It won't be the same for me," I whispered, half to myself. You won't let me  
be like 'll live in Antarctica."

Edward snorted,breaking the tension. "."

End of flashback

"Oh! Right..I've finally remembered, still it was all really  
fuzzy…penguins,  
great!" We laugh nostalgically.

"So do you want to go?" Edward asked, more like begging.

"Yes, It´ll be great,different scenery!"

I was so happy. I´ve never thought, I'll go to Antarctica…  
and I was getting penguins as a dish.

A bell rang in the kitchen. The cake was ready. A knock was heard at the  
door. Edward stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Why didn´t you just come in?" He asked confused "It´s your home!"  
"Well, dad. The door was locked."  
"So… you couldn't open it?"

"I didn´t have the key with you should have heard my thought as I  
approached the house dad."

"But you should have it with you at all times, and I was preoccupied."

Furthermore, that're how they started there really interesting argument about  
a door. Jake  
passed behind them and came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells! It smells good." He said while sniffing around.

"Thanks, It's supposed to you, It smells horrible to me."

A moment later Edward and Nessie came into the kitchen. Edward grimacing at  
the smell, of werewolf and cake.

"Hi mom!"She said happily. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked a little nervous.

"It smells really good!" She said excited. I just couldn´t help to laugh.

We all sat down the table, while they ate. Edward and I started talking.

"Hey love, Guess what?" He said,while winking at me.

"What,Sweatheart?" Following along with his game.

"The tickets just arrived!" He said smiling.

My face lit up.

"What? You're going on a trip?" Reneesme looked curious from her father back  
to me.

"Well, your father just talked me into it."

"Where are you two going?" Jake asked arching an eyebrow.

" To...Edward said in suspense. I couldn't wait any longer for him to tell  
them,Jake was practically off his seat waiting for the answer.

"Antarctica!" I shouted happily bouncing down in my seat.

Nessie´s and Jake's jaws dropped open.

" Ant.. Antarctica? Nessie murmured.

" Isn´t it is too cold there? " Jacob questions. I rolled my eyes.  
"We don´t feel the cold, remember?" Edward and I said in unison while we  
all started

giggling.

It´s going to be great!

* * *

**(repov)  
**  
My mom and dad, In Antarctica. For one week. I´ll give anything to see  
that,  
well, anything with some exceptions.

Jake had told me everything he did with my mother… I was a little upset.  
I  
was marrying a guy, who had kissed my mother! Oh well. It could have been  
worse. I was just happy that he wasn´t really afraid of telling me the  
truth. Instead of that he even told the minimum detail. That´s what I like  
the most about him. He never hides things from me.

"Nessie?"He whispers in my ear.

" Yes Jake?" I whispered.

"Tomorrow night you'll be Renesme black, or Mrs. Jacob Black. Any of them is  
alright, while your mine."

We start kissing passionately I just couldn't wait  
until tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you like it!!!

please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

Edward and Nessie walk slowly to the isle. Father and daughter…my daughter…

She was getting married… I knew if I could cry I would be right now.

Edward look at me and smile. I smiled back. I saw Nessie wide eyes when seen Jacob in his tux waiting for her… I still remember my wedding… well, some parts of it. I could remember the desire of running into Edward and kiss him, and also how gorgeous he looks... I wish I could remember more of my human life…

-Thanks Edward- I heard Jacob murmured while Edward put Renesme´s hand onto Jacob's.

Soon Edward was at my side, rubbing my hand. I could see Charlie crying. It broke my heart. I remember renesme when baby.. then a little girl.. when teenager… and now only eight years later… she was a woman soon-to-be wife…

I don´t know how long I have been in thoyght because next thing I remember was Jacob and Nessie kissing and running off the church. It seem all like something alice would have suggested. It look's like an old movie . I smiled. Edward looked at me and stands me up with him.

Reception was faster than I fought it will be there were only invited The group of Tanya, and the friends we made while the last visit of the Volturri.

Everyone took their Emmet took the microfone for giving a speech

-jacob- he started- I can´t believe how things have change between were-wolfs and vam-he stop. Luckily. Charlie was in the same room listening to his speech.- When we first met you tried to take Bella to your side and… well… we all hate each other. Then Nessie is born and well, you become part of the family… it all was really weird at the beginning. Nessie-he turned his to her- you were and still are the little weirdo of the family-rose glared at him- we got in so much trouble for you and i´m really happy we did. You're the best niece someone could have. I still have soooo much things to tell you about your mother, you´ll laugh. Oh and your fathers! –he´s booming laugh storm out the room- there so much!- everyone in the room start laughing except from Charlie who didn´t understand a thing.

-well, before finishing my little speech I want to congratulate the new couple. I wish them happiness, love and a really long life , I know they´ll have. For the couple!-he yelled.

-for the couple!-everyone yell back laughing.

I couldn´t help but to smiled

Renesme and Jacob made their way to the dance floor, and start moving with the music.

Repov

I had been a wonderfull wedding. My dream wedding.

-I love you- Jacob whisper in my ear while dancing.

-I love you too- I whisper back while kissing him.

Bpov

The party after the wedding was great. We all danced and moved with the music, but there was something I needed to do before going to Antartida tomorrow night. I needed going…

Alice entered the room at vampire speed.

-SHOPPING!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guy!!!!! sorry it took so long...**

**hope you like it**

**please R&R**

* * *

Alice drag me shopping all morning. That little freaking pixie never stops.

Finally at the house, Edward and I pack our stuff and put it in the car.

-bye guys!!! See ya in a week!-I said waiving at them.

-bye!!!-they all call back.

-call me!!!- alice suddenly yell.

-have fun!!-emmet south with a stupid grin in his face. Edward smirked at the last comment and we head to the airport.

Nessie and jake had left yesterday night to who knows where.

-what do you want to do while at the plane?

-mmmm…. I don´t know… let´s try sleeping-I pecked his lips

-ok love

We "sleep" all the way to antartida.

Whe we finally arrived, we went to the small house we had rent for the week.

Leaving the bags at the closet, Edward wrapped me in his arm.

-finally alone…-he wisper and the placed a kis in my neck

-finally…- I whisper back-I love you

-I love you too- he reply kissing me while draging me to the bed.

* * *

**i know... its really short and had to pactice more grammar...**

**im also sorry it took so long... but i not going to post until i at least had reacieved 5 reviews. i hate doing it bt i need to know if you guys are still reading.**

**next chapt: penguins**


	6. Chapter 6

-so….-i started

-so…-he replied smiling

What are we going to do?

-well.. You see-he said with that smile I loved so much-remember when you where human, you told me I was going to drag you to Antarctica so you wouldn't hurt anyone?

-Yeah… you already told me that…-I said confuse.

What was happening? He must have a reason for coming here. Well, he already told me about the we had several years ago. But what could I be missing?... no way!

-ok. Well we are going to-I cut him

-you gotta be kidding!-I yell happily- Penguins!!!!

Edward started laughing with that wonderful laugh of him.

-what are you waiting? Let's go! Let's go!!- I yell enthusiastically.

-coming!!!- he yelled back. Ran towards me took my hand and started running outside the snow.

We kept looking until we found them. Finally I got to see a penguin!

Edward started walking behind one like a penguin. I took a picture of that. He looked sooooo cute.

We played with them and took so many photos. Penguins started moving toward us. Like they were dancing.

Edward took me by the wrist and pulled me to him. He's smell was sooooo much stronger when being with some funny penguins. God, it seems I love to say penguins!

I mean penguins! Penguins, penguins, penguins…

-I gave Edward a cheek kiss, he smiled brightly and kiss my cheek back. We started making out when we noticed all penguins were looking at us with strange looks.

-what?- I asked them like a total idiot. How could they possibly understand me? I mean, they can't.

-oh nothing. We are just wondering why are you two here and why you do not feel cold- a low voice said- Edward's and my eyes wide.

The penguin, he… had …. Talked! I was so socked and it seems Edward was too.

-you…you… you talked!- I manage to say.

-well of course I talked-he replied-we all talked here. It's only that nobody has ever talked to us

-Oh-Edward says- that explains why I understand your thoughts.

-You knew?- I asked him offended. Why haven't he told me?!?!

-Sorry, love. I didn't thought it was really from them. I thought it was my imagination.

-oh… ok- I give him a bright kiss on the lips and smiled.

We turned to the curious penguins

-I'm Edward and this is Bella-he told them- we are here for some vacation nad can't feel cold because…- he was stucked. But of couse. He couldn't told we were the ones who probably could killed the all.

-because we have superpower!-I saved him.

-yeah that!

We started laughing.

-Oh! I see.- the penguins said-I'm Ben and this is my tribe. Come with me, you must be hungry.

We followed them with a worried look in our eyes. We can't be hungry even if we wanted. And the only possibly thing I could eat… I mean drink… is their blood..

Oh god… what are we going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**hope you like it! R&R!!**

* * *

Edward and i look to each other questioningly.

_What do we do? Follow __them?_ I pulled my shelter

-I guess, love. – he took my hjand in his and followed Ben.

We walked what seems like two hours and finally enter a kind of city. It was all made by ice and had wonderful sculptures. Many penguins walked through the paths and everyone of them stare at us.

Edward and I haven't talk all the way here. I quit my shelter so that he could listen to me.

_It seems no one who isn't a __penguins has ever come this far, and by these far I mean, entering their 'secret' city._

-I Think your right, sweetheart-he smile at me before looking at Ben- It will be a pleasure to us to met your… king.

- oh! Was I thinking out loud?- Ben asked surprised

-not really-Ben raised an eyebrow. _Who would have guess they could do such a thing!_ Edward start laughing at my little delirium.-It's another superpower of us

-so you to can read minds- he asked curiously

-not really- I answer this time- Edward is the only one with that power

-so.. what do you do?

-she block me- we laugh, Ben didn't, he didn't get it

-she's the exception of my… power- he explained- I can't read her mind… If she has her shelter… by the 'on' bottom

-there isn't any 'on' bottom-I complained

-it's a way to see it- he thought- of course, there isn't any off bottom if there was then I would have already find it out.

- I pecked his lips before turning to Ben- it would be a enormous pleasure to meet him before we leave.

**30 minutes later….**

We entered a big igloo that had many sculptures at the entrance and the wall had every kind of rocks, sapphires, diamond, emeralds…. And much more.

_So… wow! This is unbelievable..it's beautiful…._

-not if you're here-he cut me off. I turned to face him, I tip-toe and kiss him

He depper the kis. Soon my arms were around his neck and his on my waist.

-excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt… but…-he awkwardly said

We pulled apart and joined Ben. There, in the middle of the room was a throne in wich, of course was a penguin sitting.

-you majesty…. –ben made a gestion with the feets in sign of respect.

Ben gave us a ' what are you waitin for' look. We copy the gesture and look at the the penguin at the throne.

-welcome my friends!-he greeted us-what are your names?

-I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella-he shook his head before adding- your majesty.

-oh please call me Ken- so what brings you here?

-we came on vacations…

- I thought humans preferred hotter places…-he said thoughfully

Edward and I exchange worried looks. _What now?_

-well… you'll see ken… we aren't humans exactly..-he started _what are you doing? You are giving us off?!?!_

-um… what do you mean

- we were once humans but after some…problems we had to challenged… we stop being…

.so you are what? Vampires, werewolf witches?- he cut him and said in a sarcasm voice.

-first option sir…-we murmured in unison

-interesting…. But I suppose you must leave… I know the thirsty thing and all that… I don't want incidents….

-we totally understand- I said before Edward coulkd complain

- it wasd nice to meet you both.- he said as good-bye

-it was- Edward chuckled while we walked away.

_now what?_

-i don't know...-he sighned.


End file.
